This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Antennas are commonly connected to coaxial cables, which in turn, are connected to radio devices. In this exemplary manner, an antenna may thus be interconnected to a radio device for the purpose of transmitting and/or receiving radio frequency signals.